


Nightmare (Courfius)

by mightymaple



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Character Death, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Nightmare, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightymaple/pseuds/mightymaple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius has a dream that all his friends are dying and Courfeyrac allows him to sleep in his bed as his comforts Marius with bad puns. Lots of fluff. Based off a tumblr post I can't find.<br/>A thank you to rosesandspades713 for being my beta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare (Courfius)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosesandspades713](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandspades713/gifts).



Marius watched helplessly as his friends were slowly picked off one by one.  
“Please, don't kill them! I'm the one you want!” he screamed as the large animals ripped apart Enjolras' body and threw his severed arm fifty feet into the air. The animals never so much as looked in Marius' direction.  
He had tried to run towards them, but to no avail. All he could do was watch as his friends died. He screamed and screamed but he couldn't distract the animals long enough to save any of them. Blood was spraying everywhere, and several limbs lay at Marius' feet. He screamed louder.  
The scent of blood was so intense that it made Marius want to vomit. Bile rose in his throat but Marius could not take his eyes off his few remaining friends; not even for a second. The animals finished with what was left of Enjolras' body and turned to Grantaire.  
“No, please, no!” Marius yelled, trying to run towards the last ami standing.  
Grantaire was breathing heavily, tears at the corners of his eyes as he looked at Enjolras' ruined body. He looked from Enjolras, then back to the animals, and spread his arms out wide as if to say, “Take me now. I'm ready.” The animals pounced on Grantaire and Marius closed his eyes... only to find himself staring into his dark bedroom. Trying to get a grip on reality, Marius slid out of bed and opened his door, staring across the hall at the door to Courfeyrac's bedroom before slowly pushing it open.  
“Marius, are you okay?” Courfeyrac whispered as he sat up, making space in his bed for Marius. He willingly moved in next to his roommate.  
“They were all dying... and I couldn't help them...” Marius choked out, trying not to cry.  
“Shhh, Marius, it was just a nightmare,” Courfeyrac told him, stroking the side of his head in an attempt to comfort him. Marius took a shaky breath and leaned against the headboard. “Don't worry, Mother Nature will water your plants soon. It's on top of her 'to dew' list,” Courfeyrac said quietly.  
“Oh, my God, Courf...” Marius groaned as Courfeyrac laughed softly.  
“Shall I continue?” Courfeyrac asked, laughing harder as Marius shoved his face into his pillow. Courfeyrac took his silence as a yes.  
“Bicycles can't stand alone because they're two-tired,” Courfeyrac murmured. He could just barely see the curve of Marius' small smile as he waited for Courf to continue.  
“Horses are very stable animals, Marius. That's my mane concern,” Courfeyrac uttered, “Some may think horse puns are a bit lame, but hay, it's a great way to harness creativity.”  
“TOO FAR!” Marius threw his pillow at Courfeyrac for being so ridiculous. Courfeyrac laughed until he could hardly breathe and retrieved the pillow off his bedroom floor.  
“Feel better?” Courfeyrac breathed.  
“I think I need one more,” Marius said, “just to be safe.”  
“Okay, what did the ocean say to the other ocean?”  
“I don't know, Courf. What?” Marius smiled.  
“Nothing, they just waved.”  
“Oh, my God, really?”  
“Did you sea what I did there?” Courfeyrac asked.  
“I shore did,” Marius replied with a smirk, earning a smile from his roommate.  
“I love you, Marius,” Courfeyrac gasped between bouts of laughter. He laid back down, watching as Marius did the same. Courfeyrac wrapped an arm around Marius in an attempt to protect him from another bad dream.  
“I love you, Courfeyrac,” Marius whispered.  
The early morning stillness pressed down on them until the rhythmical pelting of leftover raindrops falling from the gutter lulled them both to sleep.


End file.
